conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
9th Federal Assembly of States
The 9th Annual Federal Assembly of States took place on July 5th, 2011 at the former U.S. Capitol Building in Washington, Maryland. Following the end of the President's annual State of the Union speech, members reviewed, discussed and voted on laws regarding national policies and reform which including marijuana legalization, the right to property, national defense and enforcement of cyber terrorism. State of the Union 2011 Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer (President of the Union of Everett): "Welcome fellow citizens, governors, executives, justices, legislators and representatives to the 9th Federal Assembly of States. Today we celebrate eight years of Independence from the United States. The passed year has been extremely eventful. We are gathered here today to review the progress of the nation over the passed year and to discuss how we can further advance our nation and make it a better place for all. In the passed year we have accomplished new feats with space technology and our space program, developing and testing our defenses from space debris with both surface to space weapons and space based lasers. We have also tested and succeeded in the development and deployment of space weapons to counter incoming threats to this planet including this year's Elenin Collider mission which knocked the comet Elenin off it's orbital path and away from the Earth. We have confirmed that with this technology, future threats of space debris will not strike our Earth. Our scientists have also continued research into space with the discovery of an Earth-like world in the Gliese 581 system which has strong potential for being like our own planet with life. We plan to focus on this system in the coming decades as it is current the only system so far with the possibility of containing multiple planets with life. Our infrastructure has continued to be repaired and rebuilt over the passed eight years and this year we celebrated with the completion of the New World Trade Center, opening Freedom Tower and World Trade Center buildings four, five and six and the total completion of the World Trade Center memorial grounds and museum. The New York City skyline has been properly restored in defiance of global terrorism. Our display of the original towers and the new Freedom Tower and plaza buildings shows our enemies and the rest of the world that we will not be knocked down and we will come back stronger and better than before. We continue projects across the nation, providing jobs to millions of Everettis and advancing our infrastructure and systems for the 21st century. This year we completed the Caribbean International Highway Route 2, connecting the Union of Everett to Cuba and will continue work and complete Caribbean Route 1 connecting Florida to Haiti and within years, interconnect many of the Caribbean which will allow for further trade, economic development and tourism. The city of Avaris continues to be built, which will provide homes, jobs and a stronger presence in the Pacific Ocean. The Yucatan Border Canal with connect the Atlantic with the Pacific, ensuring the west's access to the vital passages, furthering trade routes and allowing a growth of industry and trade in the former Mexican provinces of Yucatan and Maya Coast, strengthening their economies. This year our capital city has grown exponentially, reaching 500,000 residents, and may double by next year. In the region, the media and entertainment industries have grown, providing jobs and continuing to develop our culture with music and media. Our deep sea research project, Project Atlantis, will be completing next year, which will lead the way in exploring our oceans, which are largely still unexplored and open up new technologies with both deep sea colonies and space research with the Atlantis Arcology. By 2013, the completed deep sea arcology will contain over 100,000 residents. This year we completed the first military war games inside our homeland, testing our forces ability to deploy and enter combat with enemy invasive forces, testing our law enforcement's ability to react to acts of terrorism, testing our defense systems to protect the nation from weapons of mass destruction, testing our ability to react to acts of biohazards, pandemics and chemical attacks and putting our Homeland Defense System forces to the test in live scenarios. For a twenty four hour period, our nation ran drills and scenarios which showed our capabilities to react to a crisis and largely succeeding in our drills. With these types of national war game tests, we can further enhance our ability to react to a crisis and in the event of a real incident, be able to better react to defending the nation and our citizens from harm. In the passed year, the Homeland Defense System forces have shown their determination to protect their friends, family and neighbors and have reacted to crisis in the west with our recent outbreak of severe storm weather and tornadoes and operations during the floods across the Mississippi. The preparedness of our citizens and the HDS forces has given our civilian populous the ability to help themselves and have provided a better aid to our law enforcement and rescue services. This is why we I call for furthering the HDS program to recruit more HDS personnel and enhance training programs for our personnel to better educate and train our citizens for when a disaster or crisis comes along. The events of the passed year require us to also enhance and build our military power by recruiting more troops in the Marine Corps, enhancing defense technologies, growing our Navy and Air Force and providing for the research of advanced defensive and offensive weaponry to maintain superiority against potential threats around the globe. In the passed year we have watched the world destabilize due to radicalization in the east with both global terrorism and eastern extremism. While the capture of Osama bin Laden is a great victory against Al Qaeda and global terror, the war is not over. The threat of terrorism and Islamic extremism continues in areas of the Middle East including Pakistan, Afghanistan, Yemen and Somalia. With the help of the interrogations of Osama bin Laden since May, we have gathered much vital intel and have been largely successful in further operations in the region to damage terrorist organizations and capture other top leaders. Libya has been successfully changed through the revolution and with UN support, have brought down the Gadhafi regime and new government through free elections will bring freedom to these oppressed people. Areas including Yemen, Egypt and Bahrain also face similar revolutions. A growing threat continues to emerge across the globe as basic human rights are taken away by nations. The WikiLeaks incident only goes to show how Democracy is being redefined. The rights of the press and freedom of information took a heavy blow when multiple nations attempted to bring down WikiLeaks, silence dissent and jail those trying to speak out against corruption. At the same time, globally, hacktivism has risen, showing that the citizens of the world will not stand idly by and watch their freedoms be taken away. WikiLeaks has been restored by our nation and we have mirrored its site with our own versions, Dissent.gov and KnowYourRegime.org. Freedomof information, the right to protest, freedom of assembly, freedom of the press and freedom of speech are key liberties in the west and Democracy. We will continue to lead the way in allowing these freedoms while censorship rears its head in many nations. Australia's ACMA blacklist, attempted blacklists in the United States and similar internet censorship in areas of Europe and around the world threaten the very definition of what Democracy and the West is about. This year we have also seen a series of natural catastrophes around the world including the Sendai earthquake and tsunami in Japan which continues to forces thousands from their homes and risk nuclear disaster from damaged power facilities. While most natural disasters cannot be stopped, we can attempt to prevent them where possible. The Union of Everett and a coalition of nations have begun operations in the Canary Islands to prevent one of the largest threats to the safety of the Atlantic seaboards of various nations. The La Palma demolition project will secure our nation's shores and the shores of every nation in the Atlantic from massive catastrophe by bringing down the La Palma volcano caldera, which if it was to erupt, threatens to generate a tsunami hundreds of feet high. We have also seen disaster in the western regions of Everett and the eastern areas of the United States with this years tornado season which has killed hundreds. While we cannot stop tornadoes, we work to train preparedness and to provide advanced early warning systems and shelters to people in the tornado valley region. In closing, I stress that for the next year we work to enhance national security and defense, build our military and further training programs for the HDS. We must continue to rebuild our infrastructure, maintain jobs and maintain Everett's superiority in sciences, healthcare, education and military might. Have a good afternoon during this intermission before we begin deliberations and discussions of national policy proposals. See ya." (Salutes) Laws & Amendments *'National Defense Act 2011': Discusses national policies regarding neutrality and self-defense force proposals. Enforcement of cyber crime and terrorism, placing acts of cyber attacks by civilians as an act of terrorism when infrastructure or vital internet systems are attacked or threatened including the stock market or internet access in general. Alternative proposals authorize expansion of military and the Homeland Defense System. Neutrality and Self-Defense Forces struck down and failed to pass. Cyber Attack & Crimes passed making a cyber attack an official act of terrorism, authorizing the death penalty and military intervention during an attack. Military expansion authorized, allowing expansion of HDS forces and further training programs and gun laws re-regulation. *'Removal of Marijuana From Narcotics Ban': Removes Marijuana from the federal Narcotics, Alcohol and Firearms (NAF) narcotics ban and federal bans, making marijuana a legal substance, federally regulated and taxable. Failed to pass by a moderate majority. Following compromises and debate, medical, scientific and industrial use of Cannabis/Hemp/Marijuana legalized under federal law. *'Right To Property Act': Law enforces the civil right to property and security of that property from unlawful seizure. Ends the government's right and authority of Emminent Domain and illegalizes Civil Forfeiture tactics used by law enforcement. Further defends and enhances the 4th Amendment of the Constitution regarding search and seizure, removing and negating sections regarding Emminent Domain and property seizure. Passed with a moderate majority. Category:Union of Everett Category:Events